Wheelock G. Veazey
|died= |placeofbirth= Brentwood, New Hampshire |placeofdeath= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Wheelock G. Veazey |allegiance= Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Colonel |commands= 16th Vermont Infantry |battles= American Civil War |laterwork= Lawyer, Judge and politician }} Wheelock Graves Veazey (December 5, 1835 - March 22, 1898) was an American attorney, judge, and government official. Veazey served as a justice of the Vermont Supreme Court, and as a member of the Interstate Commerce Commission. During the American Civil War he received the United States military's highest decoration for bravery, the Medal of Honor. Early life and career Veazey was born in Brentwood, New Hampshire on December 5, 1835, to Jonathan and Annie (Stevens) Veazey. After being educated in the local public schools, he attended Phillips Exeter Academy, and then Dartmouth College, graduating in 1859. After attending Albany Law School for a year, he was admitted to the Vermont Bar in December 1860, beginning the practice of law in Springfield, Vermont. When the Civil War began, Veazey enlisted as a private in Company A of the 3rd Vermont Infantry. He was made a captain of that regiment in May 1861, and in August was further promoted to major and then lieutenant colonel. On June 22, 1861, he married Julia Beard, daughter of a New Hampshire newspaper editor. In the latter half of 1862 he returned to Vermont to raise a new regiment. On September 27 he was promoted to colonel and elected commander of the newly-formed 16th Vermont Infantry. He led this unit at the Battle of Gettysburg on July 3, 1863, and several decades later, on September 8, 1891, he was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions during that engagement. His official citation reads: "Rapidly assembled his regiment and charged the enemy's flank; charged front under heavy fire, and charged and destroyed a Confederate brigade, all this with new troops in their first battle." He finished his service as chief of staff to General William Farrar Smith In 1863, he left the army, and returned to Vermont. Political career On his return from the war, Veazey resumed the practice of law in Rutland, Vermont. In 1864, he was elected to the position of Reporter of the decisions of the Supreme Court of Vermont, and held that post by repeated re-election until 1872 In 1872, he was elected to the Vermont State Senate, and the following year was appointed a Registrar in Bankruptcy. In 1876, he served as a delegate-at-large to the Republican National Convention. In 1879, the Legislature elected him as a judge of the Supreme Court of Vermont, and he was re-elected to that post every two years until he became a member of the I.C.C. In 1880, he became a trustee of Dartmouth College, and held that position for many years. Colonel Veazey was active in the Grand Army of the Republic, serving as post commander of the Rutland post, then as Department Commander for the Vermont G.A.R. from 1873-1875. In 1877 and 1888, he served as Judge Advocate General on the staff of the Commander-in-Chief of the G.A.R., and finally as Commander-in-Chief himself from 1890-91. Interstate Commerce Commission On August 31, 1889, Veazey was appointed by President Benjamin Harrison as a member of the Interstate Commerce Commission, filling the unexpired term of Aldace F. Walker, who had resigned a few months before the end of his term. As Congress was not then in session, Veazey received a recess appointment, taking the oath of office on September 10, 1889. Since Congress did not convene until December, and Veazey's initial term expired on December 31, no effort was made to confirm Veazey for the short initial term, instead President Harrison sent a nomination for a full six year term to the Senate, to expire December 31, 1895. The Senate confirmed Veazey on December 20, three days after receiving the nomination. President Grover Cleveland reappointed Veazey to the I.C.C. for a second six-year term on December 19, 1895, and the Senate confirmed him the same day. However, Veazey resigned on December 20, 1896, and was succeeded by Charles A. Prouty. He remained in Washington, and died there on March 22, 1898. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients References : Category:1835 births Category:1898 deaths Category:Vermont State Senators Category:Vermont Supreme Court Justices Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:People of the Interstate Commerce Commission Category:Union Army officers Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients